An Echo From the Past
by KLHF23
Summary: It was like an echo from the past, or a dream he was only just now remembering.  He recognized everything about the room, even thought it felt like he had never really been there before. They said it was his childhood home, that this was his family, but why then, why did he not remember? Will the unlikeliest person be the one to bring him back? A Fremione story
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't remember. She could tell. He was trying really hard to make his family happy, to recognize something, anything, that would trigger a memory, but it wasn't working. He had memorized all their names again, but it was just that, memorizing. There was no real recognition of what they had once meant to him. She could tell by the lines forming on his forehead that had become a more and more frequent fixture on his face recently. They had all hoped that after leaving St. Mungo's and returning to the Burrow that things would improve. Maybe they would, but it wasn't going to be quick and it wasn't going to be today.

Mrs. Weasley was distraught, of course, causing her husband to finally insist she head upstairs to rest. She watched slowly as the others began to trickle out, whether unable to stay away from their jobs for a minute more or finding it too difficult to continue seeing him this way, she wasn't sure. Even George, his own twin, was leaving, asking her if she would mind sitting with him for a while so he could check on their shop. She agreed immediately. She could see the toll it was taking on him. It was almost as if Fred had died. There was little sign of him in there and it had been several months since the war. Since the wall collapsed around him. She had watched it happen, helpless to do anything to stop it. She had thought he was dead, but by some miracle he was still breathing, his heart still beating. He was unconscious and had a nasty concussion among other injuries, but he was alive. After several weeks in a medically induced coma, he awoke, only to find that he had a severe case of amnesia. The doctors had been hopeful that he would regain all of his memory with time, but as he lay in the hospital bed, his body healing, his mind did not. That was why they had been so hopeful for today. He was finally out of that dreary hospital room and in a familiar environment. The disappointment on his family's faces was understandable, but she could sense his frustration. That was how she, Hermione Granger, had ended up alone with a very grumpy, very confused, Fred Weasley.

"You don't have to babysit me, you know," he said. "I'm a grown man, at least that's what I'm told."

She sighed. She knew how he felt about the doctor's order for someone to stay with him at all times and could sympathize with how demeaning that might feel, but it couldn't be helped. She chose to change the subject.

"What if we went for a walk outside? See the garden or the lake? The gnomes are probably out, but after one bit me this morning I would have no problem flinging him and a few of his closest friends as far away as possible."

Fred looked completely appalled by the idea. "You are doing what to these gnomes? Why would you do that? Are you some kind of sadist? What did you say your name was again? Hermione? Why are you here? You clearly aren't part of the family." He pointed at his trademark Weasley red hair.

"First of all, I am not a sadist. I care much more for other magical creatures than the rest of this lot, but the garden, unfortunately, must be degnomed on a regular basis, if not they would simply take over and ruin everything. Besides, I think they secretly like the tossing. It doesn't actually hurt them. Probably more like a fun amusement park ride."

"An amusement park?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said quickly, "bad example." The last thing she needed to do was get Fred even more confused by adding in muggle terms to his already overwhelmed mind. The idea of him finding degnoming to be cruel was also a new thing, but she supposed it couldn't help the twins to learn a little compassion, so she said nothing more. "So, about that walk?"

"What about why are you here?" he asked again, ignoring her.

She took a deep breath, unsure how to explain her relationship to this family she held so dear. It was complicated, but it worked. She had been worried that her up and down relationship with Ron was going to eventually ruin things, but so far so good. Then she had thought that...no, she wasn't going down that path right now. "Well, I am a good friend of Ron's," she said. "Since first year. He, Harry, and I we kind of come as a package deal. And, of course, Harry is dating Ginny, and they are basically inseparable."

Fred smirked. "Well, I did notice that part. I'm not completely dim-witted. So, Harry and Ginny and you and Ron then?"

"Well, no," she said. Why did everyone automatically think that? "Ron and I are just friends. It would never work, we are better off as friends."

"Well, I suppose that is more information than I know about most of the people around here." He stood up and began walking around examining items in his childhood home with much more scrutiny than before. He studied a photograph of himself with the rest of the family in Egypt before sighing and slamming it down a little too harshly, cracking the glass of the frame. He snorted as he realized the crack went directly across his face. "Seems fitting, I suppose."

For the hundredth time since the war ended she felt a twinge of sadness for Fred's situation. He was lucky to be alive, of course, but seeing him this way, his whole personality so drastically changed and no recollection of how his life was supposed to go was heartbreaking. It brought up the similar thoughts of her parents. She assumed they were somewhere in Australia still, living a life without any knowledge of their only daughter's existence. At least she had provided them with happy memories to keep them safe. Fred had nothing. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes and quickly forced herself to regain composure. He had to get his memories back. He had to.

"You'll get your memories back, Fred. It might take time, but the doctors say they almost always come back. We'll just have to continue doing things that might jog your memory."

"Fine. Where do we start?"

"Um, we?"

"Well, you said it first, but you _are_ the only one that seems to be able to be around with me without crying or immediately making some excuse to get away. Will you help me try to remember?"

She thought quickly. She definitely wasn't sure if this was the best idea or not, but she supposed he was right. Someone had to help him and it looked like his family wasn't up to the task.

"Okay, Fred," she said, finally. "I will help you."


	2. Chapter 2

He said his favorite color was black and you would have thought he'd told her the sky was falling.

"Black isn't a color. It is the absence of color. You see, in physics, every color has its own wavelength, and neither black nor white has a specific wavelength."

He stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded by the words coming out of her mouth. If he had been confused before, he felt even more confused now. Hermione was quizzing him as she had taken to doing sometimes, hoping to jog his memory, but now she was just spouting nonsense.

"I don't care about fizzics, or whatever you call it," he said. "I like black." He folded his arms and he knew he sounded a bit like a wee child, but he was getting tired of all the questions.

Hermione jumped up and looked closely at his eyes. What she was looking for he had no idea, but he moved away, her close proximity making him uncomfortable.

"Why can't I like black?"

"Well, you can, I suppose," she said carefully, taking the moment to stand back up and straighten her skirt properly, "but ...well, that is, before...

"Spit it out, Hermione." He was tired of the games. He needed real, meaty stuff.

"Well, you were kind of eccentric back then. Loved really bright, crazy colors. Your work robes were...are, I mean, magenta."

The shop again. He had been working with Hermione the past few days trying to trigger any memories that he could. They had at least realized that he seemed to know most things he would have learned from school or just life experience. It was the personal stuff that was gone, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes included. That is why she really wanted him to visit the shop that he had apparently opened with George without even finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. He couldn't decide how he felt about that. Evidently it was quite the successful business endeavor. He wasn't ready to see it yet though, despite her urging. Even without his memories he knew that there was something special about that shop and his relationship with his twin, but he wasn't ready to face them when he still couldn't remember. Hermione said it was hurting George, and he hated that, but something told him he couldn't afford to mess that one up. His Mum was already a certified basket case, he couldn't feel responsible for sending his twin over the edge, too.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," she said. "I just thought that maybe that would help you remember. The place is quite over the top with color," she added with a smile. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, but then shook her head, saying nothing more.

"Well, it clearly didn't, did it?" he snapped, immediately regretting it. Hermione had been so patient with him, even though he didn't seem to be retaining much of what she told or showed him at all. He was just so frustrated and well, she was a little on the bossy side. She was nice though. He could sense that much. He wondered what their relationship had been like before all of this happened, except right now he wasn't really sure he wanted to know. He had gotten the impression that his personality had been more than a little different from hers. That ought to have been interesting.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "This is just really hard is all."

"I know it is," she said, "but we'll get there. Is there anything at all you have remembered since you got back? Anything at all, no matter how insignificant."

His immediate reaction was to say no, but then he paused. "Mum's breakfast," he said. I recognized the taste and smell of that. I guess that could have come from anywhere though, it was just a typical English breakfast."

Hermione shook her head. "There is nothing typical about any of Mrs. Weasley's cooking," she said. "That's a great start, Fred!"

He frowned. "That seems pretty minor compared to, you know, my whole life." He sighed, throwing his head back against the couch. This was exhausting.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," she said with a smirk, "your real personality is certainly starting to come back."

"What?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

It means that I have seen small signs of your real personality start to come through today," she said.

"Grumpy and sarcastic?"

"Eh, you're not typically all that grumpy, but sarcasm, yes, that is practically your love language."

"Love language?" he asked sharply. "What does that mean? Do I have a girlfriend?" It had never occurred to him to ask that before. Was there some poor lass out pining away for him? Crying herself to sleep because he couldn't remember her?

"I don't think so. You were dating Angelina for a while, but she is with George now."

"My own twin stole my girlfriend?" He was absolutely furious at the very thought of it and he didn't even remember this Angelina. What kind of brother does that? He knew it wasn't a good idea to go to that shop.

"I don't believe that is quite how it went. In fact, you seemed to have given George your blessing. At least that is what everyone seemed to think. I wasn't around much before the war. I wouldn't be a lot of help on the subject."

"Where were you? Didn't you still have school? Did you dropout, too? What is with this family?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "That's a question for another day. Believe me, it's rather complicated." He could see her blinking back the tears. Why were there tears?

"Well, one day I would really like to hear it," he said softly. "If you'll tell me."

"Let's work on getting those memories back first, Frederick. Then we can talk about my crazy life."

"I look forward to it," he said with a wink. His first one since the war.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was lying on her bed in the room she shared with Ginny. It was the middle of the afternoon and Fred was spending what was likely a completely miserable time with his parents given that Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop crying around him. She understood why she was so upset, but she wished she would try to hold it together just a little more for her son's sake. This whole experience was hard enough on him without the guilt he felt every time someone in his family burst into tears. She knew it wasn't just Fred's situation. He would get better. At least, Hermione wasn't going to rest until she had tried everything, but a lot of people close to them had perished in the war and no matter how much time passed it still felt very fresh. Especially every time Fred couldn't remember. It was like a constant reminder of all they had lost.

Still, she was glad for the break. Fred had been consuming nearly every waking moment she had for the past couple of weeks and although they had made a little progress, there was still a very long way to go.

Having time to just lie there and think was a luxury these days and she tried desperately to relax and enjoy it, but her mind kept drifting back to Fred. It was weird. He seemed so different now and it wasn't just the memory loss. She hadn't spent a lot of alone time with him before the war (okay, any alone time), but they had certainly been around each other enough. Arguments in the common room, defiance at the headquarters of the Order, Christmases, summer breaks...they were both there for all of it over, gosh, the past seven years now? And there were the...no, best not think about that just yet. Still, she knew him well. It was so hard to know what was real with him these days, but she had to admit that she enjoyed their time together. Better appreciate it while it lasts, she thought. There was no way once the real Fred Weasley was back that she would ever see this side of him again.

It had really touched her, the concern he had for the gnomes that day. "Other Fred" as she had taken to calling him in her mind, would have never have felt that way. She remembered how he and George had teased her about the house elf situation. They swore they knew them so well from all their time sneaking into the kitchens, but Hermione was unconvinced. They had never even been given the freedom to decide for themselves what kind of life they might want to lead. That was the injustice of it all. Yet, Fred seemed to have a soft spot for the gnomes she was certain was never there before. Or maybe it was? She suddenly felt her memory go fuzzy. She knew Harry and Ron, Ron especially, didn't mind a good afternoon of gnome tossing, but honestly, she couldn't remember Fred ever doing it. Maybe she had just assumed he had based on his and George's reputations as the pranksters, the wild ones. She suspected Fred had always been the leader of the two twins. He did a lot of the talking while George usually was agreeing with him, but what had she realized after all they had been through, especially during that time with Umbridge? Sometimes it was okay to break the rules. Sometimes people needed a little distraction and whether that was from a prank or the inside of a good book, it was still the same thing at it's core: an escape. She used a good story to escape nearly every day and if they escaped with their pranks and ideas for the shop, she couldn't really fault them that. And some of those products in their shop really were extraordinary magic.

Maybe there really was a different side to Fred that she hadn't noticed before because the other side was so prominent. Even thinking of all the times she had scolded them or rolled her eyes, she had definitely laughed a lot, too. It was impossible not to. They were funny, even to a self-proclaimed bookworm such as herself even if she would never have dared to admit it before. It was possible that it was time for all that to change. Fred needed some of those crazy memories back.

* * *

"Fred, what do you remember about Hogwarts?" she asked until seeing the look on his face, she rephrased her question. "Do you remember anything about Hogwarts?" It was late afternoon and once again Hermione found herself alone with Fred in the Weasley living room.

"Not much other than what you have told me," he said. "And that that is where all this happened." He gestured towards his head and make a goofy face.

"Do you mind if I...if I tell you a little more about your time there? It was such a huge part of your life."

He shrugged. "If you think it's important."

"How could it not be?" she asked. "You spent a good portion of the past seven years there. And it happens that you are something of a legend." She grinned as he turned sharply toward her, clearly more intrigued than before.

"Well, of course I am," he said, "but how exactly then did that come about?"

"Yes, you and George will likely go down in Hogwarts history, but let me start at the beginning. Well, the beginning as I know it, my first year. You are two years ahead of me, you see."

He nodded. "I do seem the more mature one of the two of us."

Hermione smiled again as more and more frequently little bits of Fred's former personality slipped out. "Riiight," she said. "Maybe listen to my story first and then see what you think." She thought for a moment, closing her eyes to help her remember. "Ah, yes, my first real memory of the Weasley twins. At the start of term each year there is a huge feast in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and Professor, um, Professor Dumbledore," she said with hesitation, not wanting to think too long about Dumbledore right now, "he was our Headmaster, he would always say a few words and we would finish with the school song. He was a bit eccentric, Dumbledore, and he would always encourage everyone to sing loud and proud with whatever tune they preferred. You can imagine that it sounded somewhat horrific, but it gave everyone a good laugh, I suspect. Well, my first year, you and George chose to sing it in the form of a very slow funeral march, so naturally you finished after everyone else. Professor Dumbledore just stood there conducting, allowing you to finish the last few lines and clapped loudly at the end."

"This Dumblydore sounds a bit mad, but I think it's kind of brilliant."

"Dumbledore. And you do? You think it's brilliant?"

"That's what I said, isn't it, woman?"

"What did you like about it?" The idea of Fred finding one of his and George's jokes to be humorous was a great start towards showing him how things used to be.

"Anyone can sing along normally, right? Only a couple of funny blokes would do that, especially in front of the whole school."

"Oh, you would do a lot more than sing a few lines in front of the whole school."

"Troublemakers, were we?" he asked, seemingly proud of this fact.

She smiled. "I daresay possibly the biggest Hogwarts had ever seen."

"Tell me another story."

She spent the next hour sharing as many memories as she could of the twins' mischief and mayhem during their time at Hogwarts. Fred held onto every word and would laugh with delight and some of their antics. "So we were popular then?"

"Oh, yes, all the guys wanted to be you and all the girls wanted to be with you."

"Including you?" he asked, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

"I...well, that is...we had quite a few run ins at school," she said, not about to admit the whole truth of the matter. "You see, I was a prefect, and well, you were-"

"Your worst nightmare," he finished for her.

"I wouldn't say that, but you certainly made my job a challenge." She couldn't decide whether to cringe or laugh thinking about all the times she had scolded them or confiscated their products. She was surprised they would even talk to her after some of it, but they were always there, had her back, cracking jokes, right up until the moment..."

"If we had such a good time at school why did we not finish then?" he asked. "Did we flunk out?'

"No, nothing like that," she said. "Things were already starting to get bad back then. The ministry had infiltrated the school and it was a difficult time for everyone. You two had things ready to set up your shop and well, one day you just had enough and you left, leaving a spectacular show in your wake."

"A show? What kind of show?"

Hermione looked at him uneasily. "I really think this is a story that George would like to tell you himself," she said. "It was his story, too. In fact, most of this is...you two were inseparable."

"I suppose you didn't approve of us leaving?"

"I thought you could have at least finished your last exams, but I enjoyed the defiance like everyone else."

"So the serious little prefect did have a sense of humor?"

"Once and awhile," she said, smiling at him. This was the best mood she had seen Fred in since way before the final battle. Since Bill and Fleur's wedding, she thought, before she, Harry, and Ron had gone into hiding. It was a welcome sight after everything that happened. They were getting closer. She could feel it.

* * *

I would love to hear from you! Also, if you haven't already, I have a few other completed Fremione stories you could check out. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me another story about George and me," Fred said after another awkward breakfast with his family. He was trying to keep up with the conversation and act normal, but clearly whatever he was doing wasn't quite cutting it. There was some progress though. His mum had been thrilled that he was spending so much time with Hermione. He wasn't sure if she thought Hermione could fix him or if she was hoping this meant they were getting married or something, but either way she had stopped bursting out in tears all the time, which was a huge relief to everyone.

"I have a better idea," Hermione said. "Why don't we go visit the shop today?" She could tell he was about to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him. "You have to go some time, Fred. You have an idea of what to expect now. Why not today?"

Nope. Nope. Not that. He liked hearing the stories, but actually going to the shop was another thing altogether. "I'm not sure I'm ready. What if I don't remember? I'm not sure if I can handle that. You said yourself the shop was the most important thing in my life."

"Yes, but what if you do? But if not, trust me, seeing Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for the first time is an experience that really can't be replicated. I have a feeling you will be quite proud of your accomplishments. Come on, Fred. I think this will be good for you."

She looked so hopeful and determined that he found himself agreeing and next thing he knew they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. He looked around amazed to see a fire-breathing dragon on top of one of the buildings. "Eccentric sort of place, isn't it?"

"If you think this is eccentric, then better prepare yourself before you turn around."

"Wha-" he began as he spun around to see Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. The colors, the displays..."U No Poo!" he said, unable to control his laughter. "This is bloody brilliant. The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, your Mum loves that one. Wait until you see the inside." She grabbed his hand pulling him from the spot where he was nearly frozen with delight and inside the door of Number 93.

His eyes widened with amazement at all the different products and shenanigans going on in the store. He walked around examining the different products. "You are telling me that I invented all this stuff?" He held up a Skiving snack box to examine.

"Well, you had a little bit of help now, Freddie," George said as he popped up from behind the counter at the sound of his twin's voice. "Can't be taking all the credit."

"George," Fred said, his voice hoarse. "This...we..."

"Yup," said George. "Pretty remarkable if you ask me." He smiled, but Fred could tell his heart wasn't really in it. He would have to deal with that later.

"Hermione, over here, check this out," said Fred.

With a sympathetic look at George, she walked over to see what had him so excited.

"Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles...no way! Patented Daydream Charms? I have to try one."

Hermione quickly grabbed the bottle from his hand. "Not right this second, you don't," she said. "Although, even I have to admit that really is extraordinary magic."

Fred froze. "What...what did you just say?"

"Oh, no need to get all conceited now," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. What did you just say? Say it again."

Hermione looked confused, but did as he asked.

Fred's head was spinning. He had heard this before. It was so familiar. It was like...a memory. "You've said that before," he said.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Fred, are you remembering something?" She looked excitedly over at George who came running over to where they were standing.

"I think so?" he said, his words laced with both confusion and surprise.

"What? What do you remember?" George asked.

"You were here, in this spot," he said to Hermione. "You and Harry. You were looking at these. You said that. I remember that coming from you it was such a huge compliment that I gave you one for free. You were hurt though," he said suddenly. "Why were you hurt?"

"Yes, I remember that day," she said nodding. "It was our first trip to the shop. Your whole family was here, actually. I don't remember being hurt?"

"Yes, yes," he insisted. "You had a black eye."

"Ooooh," said Hermione, her eyes widening in surprise. "I guess I did. It was one of your boxing telescopes."

"I did this to you?" He was horrified. He sat the charm down and was now frowning at it.

"No, well, yes, it was one of your prototype products, but you gave me cream to fix it right up. It didn't actually hurt. Looked pretty nasty though."

Fred smiled thinking of this new memory. Hermione's hair had been especially wild that day, much different than how she wore it now. He'd always liked her hair though. It seemed to fit her fiery personality. Wait, that was another memory.

George shared a look with Hermione, probably thinking what a dolt he was not to remember anything more important than that. "What else do you remember?" George asked, clearly hopeful.

Fred thought hard, trying to dig up any other memories from that day. He didn't really want to mention that he had been thinking about Hermione's hair of all things. Finally, he shook his head, "nothing yet."

He watched as the hopeful expressions on their faces fell and George muttered something about a customer needing help before rushing off.

"What's gotten into him?"

"Well, I suspect he was hoping the first memory you regained would have him in it. Do you remember what happened after that, Fred? After you gave me the charm?"

He shook his head, but considered what it all meant. From what Hermione had told him, he and George had been nearly inseparable. It was strange that his first memory didn't include him. Wasn't it? Hermione had told him that she hadn't been that close to the twins so why was she his first memory? It had to be because he had been spending so much time with her recently.

Right?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was sitting alone at the Weasley dining table with a hot cup of tea and the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. She could hear Mrs. Weasley clanging around in the kitchen, but the rest of the house was still asleep. She wanted to ask if she could help with breakfast, but she had learned a long time ago that the cause was fruitless. Mrs. Weasley was nothing if not stubborn.

So there she sat, enjoying the relative silence, when she saw it, and must have let out some sort of scream because several members of the household came scrambling down the stairs, followed shortly thereafter by an extremely groggy Ron.

"What is it? What's happened?" Mr. Weasley said, his wand up and ready much like in the days before the war.

Hermione took a moment to try to regain her composure before speaking. "They are SELLING the Hogwarts house elves, or rather, renting them out, until such time that Hogwarts is fully repaired to working condition," she finished with a direct quote from the article. She took a deep breath and she felt herself seething at what she had just read.

Mr. Weasley lowered his wand.

"That's it?" asked Ron. "You woke us up for that?"

"That's it?" Hermione said. "That's it? It's a bloody travesty is what it is. These elves are fellow creatures in our world with real thoughts and feelings. They do not deserve this kind of treatment. To be rented out like a home carpet cleaner-"

"A what?" asked George. She hadn't even known he was there. She wondered if he had spent the night or just arrived very early.

Hermione waved her hand to dismiss his question. "Muggle thing," she said.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Don't you think you are overreacting just a bit?"

"Of course I'm not overreacting. If anything, I am 'underreacting'. We have to do something about this."

Ron snorted. "Good luck with that, 'Mione. I'm going back to bed." She could see the nods around the room as the others agreed with him. It was upsetting her even more.

"Well, how do you expect us to help them?" George asked. "Trust me, they don't want to be helped. They like their jobs. Helping is what they do."

"That's only because they know no other existence. If we could free them-"

"You're not getting it Hermione," said George, "they don't want to be freed. They become complete nutters at the mere mention of the word."

"Dobby sure didn't," she said. "He was so proud that he was a free elf."

"Dobby was different," Harry said. "You know that."

"It is just because they don't know any different. If we could convince them that they would have a better life..."

"We could always erase their memories," Fred said. "Then we can just tell them to go live it up on the beach with a drink and a good book." He grinned at Hermione, expecting her to be pleased by his support. Instead, the room grew silent and even with his memory loss he knew that was unusual. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

Hermione got up slowly, but immediately left the room and a moment later the front door slammed behind her.

"What did I say?" Fred asked again, but everyone looked reluctant to tell him. They were so weird around him these days. He didn't have to have all his memories to know that was weird. There had been several times when he walked into the room when they had all been joking and laughing and they suddenly stopped. He wished people would stop tip-toeing around him and just live their lives. He would catch up one day. He hoped.

"Well, mate," said George, "it's like this." He launched into the story of Hermione removing her parents' memories to keep them safe and how as of right now she still had no idea where they were.

"Bloody hell," he said. "Isn't that something someone should have told me, perhaps? You people know I can't remember anything. Oh, Fred, maybe don't mention this. Anything else I should know?" He was being too hard on them and he knew it, but Hermione was the only one that had really been there for him in any real capacity since...well, since that bloody wall fell on him and he couldn't stand the idea that he had upset her in such a way. He stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door.

* * *

He was furious. How had she been able to stand it with him all this time? It had to be a constant reminder.

Still, he wasn't trying to be mean. If he was honest, he really didn't have a strong opinion about elf rights, but he had a strong desire to defend her when the others were making fun of her. He could tell it hurt her feelings. Clearly, he didn't go about it the right way. He wasn't sure if the thing with her parents was something that he didn't remember or something he had never known, because, you know, AMNESIA. He wasn't trying to be cruel. She should know that; they had spent so much time together over the past several weeks. Evidently not, though, because he was still standing out in the garden looking like a complete jackass and she had run off a good ten minutes earlier. He had to find her.

He tried calling her name to no avail, so he forced himself to think...think about the garden, about Hermione, about hiding spots. He punched the top of the chicken coop in frustration sending the birds squawking and running around in an angry fit. Where could she be? He didn't know, but he was going to find her.

It was already dark and that made things a little trickier, but thankfully he had remembered his wand. "Lumos," he said quietly, as he set off down towards the lake. He was nearly there when he heard a sound from a nearby willow tree. "Hermione?" he asked. Just a whimpering sound in response. He headed towards the noise and sure enough, there she was, curled up under a tree. It seemed familiar somehow, but he would have to try and work that out another time.

"Hermione," he said softly, "it's me. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He moved forward, cautiously at first, but when she didn't seem to recoil he sat down beside her against the tree. "I would never have said...I kind of thought it was a joke because of you know..." He pointed at his own head.

"There's nothing funny about lost memories, Fred. That is part of why I wanted to help you. It seemed like maybe somehow I would be helping them, too. I know it's silly."

"No," he said, "I think I get it." He put his arm around her and pulled her in close. "You really have no idea where they are?"

She shook her head no, letting out a small sob. "Kingsley has had people looking for them, but so far nothing. I'm not sure if what I did can even be reversed, so even if I do find them it might be for nothing. At least they are safe."

"It has to have been torture being around me all this time," he said. "You have to stop. You can't put yourself through this every day."

"Spending time with you has not been torture," she said. "In fact, it has been kind of nice." She sat up, attempting to compose herself.

"Hard to believe we didn't get along before," he said.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, hard to believe," she said. "Look, Fred, I am happy to help you and I have enjoyed spending time with you, but one day you will remember."

"That's the hope, right?"

"Yes, of course, but not sure old life would want Hermione Granger in it."

"You think I'm just going to forget about you when I remember?" He snorted at the absurdity of it all. "Hermione, I'm not going to just drop you like an old hat."

"We'll see," she said quietly, hugging her knees to her chest. "We'll see."

* * *

We'll see, indeed. Thanks for reading. Would love to hear from you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The moon broke through the clouds and they stood there, in the middle of the field, frozen in place. She gave him a moment to take it all in. Yes, it was dark, but she knew day or night this was a place he loved if only he could remember.

"Do you remember this spot, Fred?" Hermione asked finally.

"Quidditch," he whispered. "We played Quidditch here."

"Yes," she said with a smile, "you played A LOT of Quidditch here."

"You didn't though," he said. "You always sat over there under that tree with your nose in a book." He pointed to the huge willow where they had just been sitting.

"That you remember?" she muttered. "Doesn't know his own mother, but remembers Hermione's embarrassing fear of flying."

"It just came to me. That's why you didn't play?" he asked. "I didn't know you couldn't fly."

"I _can_ fly. I just really don't like to do so. I thought you knew that-" she said before realizing her mistake. "Well, of course, you wouldn't remember a silly detail like that."

He looked startled. "I don't know why, but I do remember. George and I always thought you didn't want to waste your time on something as...'non-educational' as Quidditch." He used air quotes around non-educational as if he was trying to desperately to think of the right words that would not offend her. This brought on a touch of sadness as she thought of how before the war he wouldn't have considered at all if that might be hurtful. What a funny thing to be sad about, someone using manners.

"You know," he said, "It's weird just how much I can remember about you."

This caused her to blush and she could feel him watching her through the darkness. "It's only two things."

"Two more than anyone else, really."

Maybe it's from all the lectures over the years."

"Eh, we probably deserved it, I've seen the shop now," he said and they both laughed.

"But hey, that was my first memory with George, too! "And Ron and Ginny and Bill and Charlie...I even remember Mum and Dad out there. Does Mum always yell like that?"

"You remember all of that?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well, not everything, but I remember the feeling of the wind blowing in my face and George grinning or giving me a thumbs up after a good play. I remember that Ginny was a bad ass on a broom. And Harry, he was good, too, no?"

"That's all true," she said. "It's happening, Fred! You're regaining some of your memories." She ran up to give him a huge hug, nearly knocking him over in the process. He grabbed her arms to steady himself and then slowly wrapped his own arms around her in a deep embrace.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She could feel herself shiver with the intimacy of it, despite it being such a small gesture. He was still holding on and if she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind. When they finally broke apart, she started heading back to the house, assuming he would be eager to share this news with the others.

"Wait," he said, causing her to turn back. "Will you wait with me just a bit longer? I want to see if I can remember any more."

"Sure." She watched as he laid down on his back in the middle of the field. After a moment, she did the same. "The stars are really pretty now that the clouds are gone."

He didn't respond, but she thought she heard his head rubbing against the grass in some form of agreement. He didn't say anything else for a while and so neither did she, allowing him to think and, hopefully, process everything that had started coming back to him. Meanwhile, she tried to think herself. She had been spending nearly every moment with Fred for weeks now and that he was regaining his memories it seemed likely that time was coming to an end. She knew he would have to go back to work and he and George would become inseparable again. It was a good thing, she told herself. They all wanted the old Fred back. The twins used to love nothing more than to get her riled up about something. She had to admit she kind of liked that, too. They were clever, much more so than Harry or Ron, and she enjoyed challenge. Maybe she would still be able to visit him sometimes, although, it seemed rather unlikely given that the twins were not known for hanging out with their younger sibling's friends and well, he might not want to anyway after he remembers... She supposed she'd have to get used to seeing him just at Sunday dinners.

"Did Dad call Mum Mollywobbles?" he asked suddenly.

Nothing he could have possibly done would have prepared her for that question. She and Ginny had always gotten into a giggling fit every time they heard Mr. Weasley say it. She started laughing so hard hearing Fred saying it so innocently and out of context that she was nearly in tears before she was finally able to choke out a "yes".

"Oh, this is great," he said. "I can finally tell Mum I remember her."

"You're going to embarrass the poor woman to death is what you are going to do."

"Even better," he said and she knew he was grinning that trademark grin.

"Your personality is definitely coming back."

"Oh, I'm not sure I ever really lost that part. Hard to play jokes or pranks when you don't remember any though."

"Come on, then. This is a big enough breakthrough for one day. I cannot wait to tell Mollywobbles what I remember." He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him to the Burrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you will let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading! The parts in italics in this chapter are from the original story by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Fred slid into the chair next to Mrs. Weasley who was busy knitting. With such a busy household, she barely even looked up at the sudden intrusion. That was even better. He wanted to catch her off guard.

"So, Mollywobbles, eh?" he said.

Without missing a beat, Mrs. Weasley began to scold. "How many times have I told you not to bring that up, George Weasley?" Fred could see her face getting redder as she continued to yell. Finally, he interrupted her.

"Mum?

"-private moment between your father and me. I can't believe he-"

"Mum."

His mother finally stopped yelling and really looked at him for the first time. "Fred? Oh, my dear Fred. You finally remember." She threw her arms around him pulling him uncomfortably into her bosom before he was finally able to escape and answer her. Oh, and, you know, breathe.

"Well, not everything," he said. "But some things at least." He couldn't help it he was grinning from ear to ear. He glanced over as Hermione walked in the room.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "He only remembers the most embarrassing things about me, too. Or so he says..." She gave Fred a pointed look, but he could see she was also fighting back a smile.

"Oh, my dear girl," his Mum said, pulling Hermione into a similarly awkward hug. "You did it. You fixed him."

"I wasn't broken, Mum," he said, but Mrs. Weasley ignored him.

"We owe you so much, this family," she continued. She touched Hermione's cheeks and looked at her warmly. "We will have your favorite dinner tonight," she exclaimed. "Oh, dear, I must get started."

"Her favorite dinner?" said Fred. "I'm the one who remembered."

"Yes, and the very first thing you did was try to embarrass me, Frederick Weasley. You better be glad I'm even letting you eat dinner, much less choose." His eyes widened and he stepped back much to Hermione's amusement.

"Hermione, dear," she said, turning her attention away from him, "what would you like to eat? A nice steak and kidney pie, perhaps?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, that would be great. Thank you. Can't I help?"

"No, dear, you don't worry about a thing. You just keep taking care of Fred." She gave them a knowing look before turning away.

"Um, why was your Mum looking at us like that?" Hermione asked.

"I suspect she thinks we fancy each other now," he said with a shrug.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Aw, come on," he teased. "From what I hear, I'm quite a catch. You don't want to be associated with me now?"

"I... I have to go," she said and hurried out of the room.

"What did I say?"

* * *

George had been more than a little excited that his twin at least remembered him now that he hadn't stopped talking in days. Fred had to admit it was nice to have another bloke to talk to, but he did miss Hermione. He hadn't seen her much since that night when some of the memories began flooding back. When he mentioned it to George his twin just shrugged.

"We've never really hung out with Hermione, mate. You seemed to have forgotten that little detail when you got hit in the head with the wall. She's Ron and Ginny's friend. Why are you worried about it anyway?"

"I guess I just went from seeing her all the time to never is all," he said. "It's weird."

"That's because you still can't remember everything, Freddie. C'mon, forget about Granger and let's head to the shop."

Granger. As soon as George said it he remembered. They were in what he knew had to be the Gryffindor common room and a furious Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips in front of him.

 _"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise._

 _"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"_

 _"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"_

 _"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly._

 _"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"_

 _"Rubbish," said Fred._

 _"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths._

 _"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George._

 _"Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet._

 _"I-I think so," she said shakily._

 _"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands."_

 _"It is NOT excellent!"_

 _"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily._

 _"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"_

 _"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"_

 _"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to-"_

 _"Put us in detention?" said Fred in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice._

 _"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking._

 _Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to full height; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity._

 _"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger," but I will write to your mother."_

Fred sat down on the bed, stunned. "Well, bloody hell." She had been right. Of course she had. They definitely didn't seem to have much in common. If he was honest with himself, though, he kind of liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner that night was different. She knew it was because Fred has regained some memory of the people they were dining with, but it was still awkward. Ever since he came home from the hospital, Fred had sat with her at every meal, as if she had long been his most trusted confidante. Tonight, however, he was back in his old spot beside George, laughing at something ridiculous. It was like it used to be before the war, except now she was unsure where she fit into the equation. She had always felt like part of the family as one of Ron's closest friends. Now she felt like an outsider. It wasn't Ron's fault, not entirely. They were still friendly enough toward each other, but that kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts had still changed things. She had thought she loved him, had thought for years that it was part of her end game to be an official Weasley. She knew he had felt the same way and part of her thought he still did, but the years of fighting had changed something in her. She realized that Ron had been the convenient choice. He was safe. Like Harry had Ginny, she had Ron. Unlike Harry and Ginny that were constantly growing closer (she expected an engagement any day), she and Ron argued constantly. It wasn't with a passion that stirred something in her though. It was usually just plain irritating. At one time she had thought that Fred might, well, that he might be the one to make her feel welcome at the Burrow, but she couldn't allow herself to think like that.

She had felt a sense of relief, almost, when he had returned and things had fallen into place the way they did. It hadn't been what she was expecting, but it made her feel that she had a purpose to be there. She knew the Weasleys would find her thought process utterly ridiculous, but that was how she felt, nonetheless.

So, now that Fred was starting to return to his old self, Hermione was left out again. She shouldn't have been so surprised. This is what she had been expecting all along. Still, it hurt a little.

"Whaddya reckon, Freddie? Ready to move back to the flat?" George asked. Hermione was immediately startled out of her thoughts. She had known this would come eventually. Fred and George belonged together and she felt a small twinge of guilt at her desire for Fred to stay at the Burrow. He had to go back. He had been spending a lot more time at the shop and this was the inevitable next step, the full reunion of the Weasley twins.

"Probably soon," said Fred happily. "I know Mum's probably ready to kick me out..."

"After that stunt you pulled, Fred Weasley, I ought to be."

"What happened?" Ron asked in between bites of food.

"Never you mind that," Mrs. Weasley answered, blushing. "Just thank goodness for Hermione here."

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she continued. "What would we do without this dear girl in the family? Why she fixed Fred when even the healers at St. Mungo's were helpless."

"Again, Mum, not broken," Fred said.

"Oh, you were as good as," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've never seen anything like the way you came alive in front of this one."

Hermione wanted to crawl under the table.

"Yeah, Fred," said Ron, "why were you only able to remember Hermione in the beginning? You weren't exactly friends growing up." He chuckled along with the others.

Hermione knew they were all watching Fred, waiting for him to answer, but it certainly felt like all eyes were on her. She was silently cursing Ron when Fred answered.

"Probably because she's bloody brilliant," he said. "If I recall the rest of you lot would run scared every time I came near."

"That's the thing though," said George. "You couldn't recall. We all tried. Nothing seemed to work. I'm your bloody twin and I couldn't get you to remember anything."

"Language, George!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Well, I guess we can all be thankful that Hermione didn't give up," Harry said, smiling at her. She appreciated the support, but she was really wondering if she could just disapparate.

"No, George is right," Ginny said and ignored Hermione giving her a death stare. "Why were you able to remember her before the rest of us? We tried so long and she had you remembering in like a day."

"It was weeks," Hermione murmured, wishing with everything she had they would just let it go.

"Maybe you fancy her," Ginny suggested.

The room got quiet for a moment and then everyone laughed, especially Ron. Everyone, including Fred.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when everyone had finally gone to bed. She sat curled up in her favorite spot in the living room, not wanting to have to answer any questions or endure any teasing from Ginny. She had just opened her book when she realized someone was standing in the doorway. Fred.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and he sat down as she shook her head no. "Look, I'm sorry, Hermione, if their teasing tonight upset you."

"Teasing? Sure didn't seem like teasing to me."

"You know it was. They all care about you."

"So they criticized you for remembering things about me and then laughed like hyenas when-" She stopped suddenly, embarrassed to continue.

"When Ginny said I fancied you?"

"Well, yeah, Fred," she said. "Which do you think is harder for them to believe? That the two of us could be friends or that someone might fancy me?" She was near tears now and was furious at herself for it, making it that much worse.

"I don't think they believe no one would fancy you. I suspect they just find it hard to see the two of us together. What with...our history and all."

Her head snapped up to attention. "Our history?" she asked.

"I had another memory today," he said. "From Hogwarts."

"That's great, Fred," she said, then paused. "Isn't it?"

He grinned. "Well, I kind of liked it, but I'm not so sure you would."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You were so mad," he said. "It was like electricity was shooting out of you. I had never seen anyone stand up to us that way before."

"What?"

"When you yelled at us for testing our products on first years." He held his arm up as if he was afraid she was going to attack.

"Oh, that. Ha." She rolled her eyes and picked up her book.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I know you said we gave you a hard time when you were a prefect, but this was just so...unexpected."

"Oh, of course you knew, Fred," she said, setting the book down once more. "You don't remember, but you most certainly knew that I had it in me. I was the little bookworm that followed all the rules. Remember that? No? I spent my free time in the library. You spent your free time pulling pranks. Of course you knew."

"Maybe, but until yesterday I didn't remember any of it." He laughed, letting out a small whistle under his breath. "You were soooo mad. You threatened to write Mum."

"And don't you forget that I still have that power, Fred Weasley." She smiled a little. She supposed it was a little funny now considering everything that had happened since. They were both adults and she no longer wore a prefect's badge.

"So, is the Hermione I've spent the last several weeks with a new thing or did you decide to give me a break since I had a traumatic head injury?"

"Maybe a little of both," she said with a wistful smile. She took a deep breath before continuing. "When things started heating up with the war-well, that wasn't long after the incident you were just talking about- and I started to realize that books and rules were not everything. I guess you and George played a pretty big part in helping me see that. I had never really thought that much about it."

"Pleasure to be of service. You had to come around eventually."

"Hey, I said not everything. Not that they weren't important."

"Pfft...minor details," he said with that famous Weasley twin smirk.

"So now you know why everyone thought the idea of us even being friends was ridiculous."

"I thought you said you had eased up?"

"Yes, and no. And well, they wouldn't know that anyway. We had to leave. We didn't see any of them for months."

"I remember you saying that, but you still haven't told me why."

"Harry, Ron, and myself," she said. "The three of us had to go into hiding from Voldemort." She sighed. "You'll hear all about it soon enough, I'm sure. People refer to us as the "golden trio". I can't escape it. Hard to even be out in public for more than a few minutes.

"Are you telling me you're famous?"

"Not as much as Harry, but yes, I suppose so."

"Harry?"

She laughed. "Just when I think you are back to normal I realize that you still have so much to remember. Oh, yeah, wait until you remember all about Harry."

He grimaced. "That he can't seem to keep his hands off of my sister? Believe me, I have noticed."

"You might like him a little more if you remembered his whole story."

"I seriously doubt it, but I take it you aren't going to tell me?"

"No way, it would take a month."

"Now I'm intrigued," he said.

"When you remember more, I will tell you. There's quite a bit that the rest of your family doesn't know either."

"You promise you will tell me one day?"

"I promise."

He smiled. "I guess I better head to bed. They keep telling me I have to get enough rest. It's like they think I was hit in the head or something."

"Good night, Fred."

He started to go and then turned back. "You know, I may not remember everything, but I am pretty sure I know enough to know that you would definitely be a friend." He winked at her and then left her alone.

Hermione sat staring after him for a moment before falling back into her chair with a sigh. Friends indeed. Distracted, she returned to her book.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, George," Fred called from the back storage room at the shop, "where did you say the extra Skiving Snackboxes are located?" They really need to clean this place up he thought as he struggled to push a heavy box out of his way. There were boxes everywhere, in no apparent order, and various spell books open throughout the room. The cauldron in the corner was letting out an odd odor that he wasn't entirely sure was safe for him to be breathing.

"Under the puking pastilles!"

"Where are they?"

"Beside the Nosebleed Nougat!"

"Where's-"

"On top of the Fainting Fancies...look, right here," George said walking in and immediately digging out a box of snackboxes from somewhere. Fred still wasn't sure.

"Do you think we should organize things a little back here?" he asked.

"Never been an issue before," said George with a shrug.

"Yes, well, I don't really remember that now, do I?"

"You don't really remember much of anything these days. Except for Hermione. You remember everything about her."

"I don't remember everything about-"

"More than the rest of us! More than your own family. Your own bloody twin." George's face was red, his breathing heavy, and Fred couldn't tell if he was mad or about to cry. He wondered if he had ever seen his twin cry. They really didn't seem the type from what little he did remember.

"George-" he started.

"I know, I know. You can't help what you remember, but really, Fred? Granger? I thought we were past all this." He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

Fred was startled. "Past all what?"

"Your weird infatuation with her. I'm starting to think maybe you really do fancy her."

"What?"

"This you don't remember? Really? So, all of this time you are spending with her now has nothing to do with before?"

Fred looked at him blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about right now. Hermione has been helping me remember. I keep remembering her _because_ she is the one that is helping me."

George sighed. "I don't think so, mate. I think you've got it bad." He pulled out a chair and sat down backwards banging his forehead against the back.

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"Am I?" he asked, looking up. "I had to listen to you go on for years about how brilliant she was, how brave she was, and so on. I told you to either ask her out or shut up. You said you didn't like her like that. That she was Ron's girl. You had finally stopped talking about her all the time until the three of them left during the war. I thought you were just worried about them, but now, well..." He threw his hands up. "Now I think you really do fancy her. Or still fancy her. I don't know. You better figure out something before Ron finds out though. Oh, and make it quick, I could really use my twin back."

"I thought she and Ron agreed to just be friends?"

"They did, but it wasn't his idea. And you aren't denying that you fancy her."

"I don't. She is a friend."

George rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Friends. I looooove my friends, too."

"I'm not in love with Hermione."

George held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, you're not, but Freddie, it wouldn't be completely terrible if you were. Well, Ron might be pretty pissed, but I am of the opinion that old Granger turned out alright despite how annoying she was at Hogwarts."

"She threatened to call Mum."

"Heck yeah she did. I'm pretty sure that's when it all started. You could not shut up about it."

"Well, I was under the impression that people didn't stand up to us often. It was brave."

"Sure, sure. I always find people bossing me around and threatening to call my mum hot."

"I didn't say-"

"You don't have to, mate. Twins, remember?" He shook his head. "I can't believe we are doing this again. I really thought you had let it go because of Ron. Nicer than I am, by the way, which is weird because you are normally the mean one."

Fred had no idea if that was true, so he just let it go. The whole conversation was ridiculous. He didn't fancy Hermione. She was a friend. He liked hanging out with her. She was a beautiful girl. That didn't mean he was in love with her. He really wanted to stop talking about it.

"Let's just organize this room. If I am going to be any help at all around here I have to know where things are."

"Fine, but this really is such a Hermione thing to do." After the look Fred gave him he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I rest my case."

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Fred stretched out on the couch trying not to think about what George had said. That got quite a bit harder when Hermione herself walked in. She plopped down beside him, lifting his feet and placing them gently on her lap. It was a simple thing, they had sat like this many times, but it suddenly felt much more intimate to him. He sat up.

"How was your day at the shop?" she asked.

"It was okay. Had an interesting conversation with George." He hadn't been planning on saying that, it just kind of came out.

"Yeah? About what?"

"Oh, just some shop talk, you know..."

"I see," she said. "Well, I'm glad you two are spending more time together. Things can't be right with the world if the Weasley twins are not on the same team."

Ha. He hoped that he would get back that same closeness with George at some point, but right now he felt closer to Hermione than anyone else. He tried to convince himself that was just because of all the help she had given him, not because of any real feelings.

"Had any new memories?" she asked hopefully.

"No, just a few things George reminded me of is all. I don't really remember it." Bloody hell this was awkward. He silently cursed George for putting him in this situation. "What did you do today?"

"Oh. Well, I am trying to decide between going back to Hogwarts and finish my last year or just going ahead and getting a job. I have been invited to join at the ministry."

"What are you going to do?" His mind raced. If she went back to Hogwarts he would barely see her. Not that it mattered for any romantic reason, of course.

"I don't know. I know I don't really need my last year. I mean, I learned so much in practical experience. It goes against everything I believe in though to not finish school. Going back to Hogwarts though? That is going to be tough. No matter how much they do to fix up the castle, it will still be a constant reminder of everything that happened there. We lost so many. And you...I will never forget..."

Fred was startled. "Never forget what?"

"I saw it, Fred. I saw when the wall fell."

"Oh."

"We thought you were dead, you know. George, Percy, and me. It was awful."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he reached out to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, I am still here." He pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. "I may only have half a brain right now, but I made it." She laughed, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. He knew they had lost a lot of friends that day. Maybe it was better if he didn't remember.

"I was so scared, Fred," she said. "You were...you probably should have been..."

"Ssshhhh," he said, pulling her in close and rubbing his hand gently back and forth across her back. He hated seeing her like this, but he also really didn't want to think about how close he came to dying.

"I should have known you were too stubborn for such a thing." She laughed again, lightening the mood.

"You know it."

"So, what will you do about Hogwarts?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. Harry and Ron are refusing to go back. Ginny really wants me to go since she has to. Which reminds me that I'm surprised that Harry is not since that is where Ginny will be."

"Yeah, I rarely see one without the other."

"I know. It will be weird without Harry and Ron though. I spent all my time with them. I would be glad for Ginny, but it would bring up a lot of memories and a lot of them are not very good. Besides, one year without the Weasley twins at Hogwarts was quite enough." She grinned up at him.

"Something of a legend, I believe you said."

"Oh, yes, I think there is still a portable swamp there to carry on your legacy."

"A portable swamp?"

She looked up, confused. "Has George still not told you? About when you left Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

"That's strange. I would have thought that would have been one of the first things you talked about."

"Well, he's been telling me things gradually."

"I can't wait until you know about it. It was pretty awesome."

He grinned. "You think I'm awesome, do you?" he teased.

"Hey, now, I didn't say that," she said as she punched him lightly on the arm. It felt comfortable. Normal, even. Sitting close, the back and forth banter...no, he couldn't go down that path.

"Well, as far as Hogwarts goes," he said, "you should do what feels right to you. You...you don't need money do you? Because I can help. From what I hear we are quite successful."

"No" she said defensively. "I don't need money. It's not about that."

"Okay, I was just making sure..." He paused for a moment. "I will miss you if you do go back."

"Oh, you will, will you?" She smiled at him. "I suppose I would miss you, too."

He thought about what it would mean, if she did go back. Only seeing her during breaks or, if he was lucky, a Hogsmeade weekend. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it had popped into his head, so he figured it must be a thing.

"Well, I need to go finish helping your Mum with some things in the garden," she said. "I will see you at dinner."

"Don't go," he said suddenly.

"What? I have to go your Mum is waiting on me. Is something wrong?"

"I meant- no, sorry, I was just wondering if you would mind finding a potion for me, my head is hurting terribly."

"Oh, of course," she said. "I'm sorry, Fred, I should have asked how you were feeling."

"Thanks." He leaned back against the couch and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

I would love to hear from you!

* * *

Hermione apparated just outside the wards of the burrow after a full day meeting with both officials at the Ministry and Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. She wished she could say it had been a productive day, but she was still no closer to making her decision. If she was honest, neither option was sounding that great to her right now. She felt certain that she could pass her NEWTS on her own and yet, going to work at the Ministry brought back too many bad feelings from the war. So far, there wasn't a third option, however, unless she stayed and took advantage of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hospitality forever. She loved them and they loved her, but that was definitely not her path.

As she got closer to the Burrow, she looked up, surprised to see Percy and an unknown girl standing just outside the door. She saw him knock. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Percy. None of the other Weasley children, including Harry and Hermione, would bother to knock at the Burrow. She actually thought Mrs. Weasley might be offended by the very idea. The war was over and while they still had a few precautionary measures in place, for the most part the days of answering questions and proving oneself upon entering were gone. They were finally at peace. Still, she was glad that there had finally been reconciliation between him and the family. This was progress.

She had to admit her curiosity was growing about this girl with him. Was he dating someone? She was pretty sure his relationship with Penelope had ended long ago and she hadn't heard of anyone knew. Ought to be an interesting evening, she thought, as she made her own way in the door.

She headed into the living area after stopping to remove and scourgify her boots at the doorway. Taking an empty seat next to Fred, she asked," So, Percy is here?"

The others nodded excitedly. "He's up there with a girl," George said.

"Up where?"

"I don't know, upstairs somewhere with Mum and Dad. Didn't even say hello," said George. "You don't reckon she's pregnant, do you?"

Everyone's expressions blanked before they all joined in laughter. "Right," Ron said. "Percy got a girl pregnant." Everyone continued laughing.

"Hey, it could happen," George said. "Not likely unless the bird has some desire for an extremely uptight kid, but you never know." Hermione watched as his eyes danced mischievously at the thought.

"Or maybe he has just come to tell us that they are betrothed," Ginny said, entering the room with a pair of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' Extendable Ears dangling from her hand.

"Nooo," George said, his eyes widening. "That git has convinced someone to marry him?"

"That git is your brother," Ginny said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah, and we are all one big happy family again. I know," said George. "Doesn't mean he isn't still a git."

"Why is he a git?" Fred asked, looking around the room.

"Stop saying the word git!" Hermione said finally. "It's a long story," she said to Fred. "Let's just say he was estranged for a while, but now he's not. So, be nice." She shot a warning look at George.

"Fine," he muttered. "Doesn't mean he's not a git."

Hermione glared at him as they heard the Percy and others coming down the stairs. She gave everyone in the room a look, too, hoping they would mind their manners for at least a few minutes. Mrs. Weasley was beyond thrilled to have Percy back in the family and she would not let them ruin it. Molly was the first one down the stairs and Hermione could tell she was thrilled.

"Ahem," she said, as she stood in front of the others. "Our dear Percy has the most wonderful news!"

Percy, a bit red-faced, but, also, clearly proud, came forward and cleared his throat. "Audrey and I have decided to get married."

"Congratulations!"

"Wonderful news!"

"Who's Audrey?"

Fred and George said the last simultaneously causing them to burst out in laughter. Hermione had to control herself not to join in. She could tell the others were having the same problem.

"This," Percy said, pulling his fiancé in close to him, "is Audrey. Audrey, this is my family."

Hermione felt a sort of warmth towards Percy as he didn't even bother to specify that Harry and Hermione were not, technically, family. While she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley considered them to be as good as, it felt good to hear it from someone else, too.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Well, that's the thing," Percy said, apparently a little embarrassed. "We are hoping to do it as soon as possible. In just a few weeks, in fact."

Fred and George both hooted and hollered even though Hermione was fairly sure Fred did not remember Percy. He was still clearly up for giving people a hard time.

"Shotgun!" said George.

"Most definitely," said Fred.

Percy glared at them. "It is not a shotgun wedding," he said. "We have been dating for some time and have decide the time is right to-ahem-"

"What's going on then, Perce?" asked George.

Audrey spoke up then. "We are to be married. We are really excited about it, so, if you could not ruin it, that would be great. It's happening quickly, but what with the war and all we have decided, why wait?"

The entire group of stunned Weasleys, and those as good as, glanced at each other uneasily. Finally, upon Hermione's nod, they congratulated the couple once again.

"Where is the wedding going to be?" George asked.

"We have been given to consent to have it here at the Burrow," Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Weddings are such a grand time. We could all use something happy."

"Indeed," Mr. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"Then it's done," said Ginny. She linked her arm through Audrey's, eyeing Hermione to get her to join. "We better get started then."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Fred walked around exploring the different rooms in the flat. This was his second night staying here and he still hadn't gotten used to it. Eying the purple and orange decor, however, he had to admit they did a great job fixing the place up. He just wished he could remember it. Or that George was here. He had been spending more and more time with his twin recently, but tonight George was out with Angelina, leaving him alone to make sense of the eccentric things peppering their home.

Maybe he would just call it an early night. He could use the rest anyway. Isn't that what the healers kept saying? Yes, that would be more comfortable than staring at a bunch of stuff he didn't remember. He headed to his room where he quickly changed into nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants and was just lying down when he heard a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, his curiosity got the best of him and rose to see who would be visiting at this time of day. It had to be important. George had told him that only certain people had access to the entrance of the flat so it must be someone he knew.

"Hermione!" he said, holding the door open for her. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, of course." He went to smile at her when he realized she was staring at him. "What?" he asked before it hit him. He raised an eyebrow, but then smirked. "Right, I'll just go get a shirt."

He laughed as her face turned bright pink. "I...that is, I heard George was out with Angelina and thought you might like some company," she stammered.

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. "You weren't just trying to catch me in a state of undress, were you?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Of course not," she said, but couldn't help but laugh. "Believe it or not, most people don't answer the door half clothed, Fred."

He shrugged. "Ah, most people, but I suspect George and I do it quite a bit. I mean, with physiques like this..."

She swallowed hard, but smiled and shook her head at him. "I see spending more time with George is wearing off on you." She didn't need to tell him that all those years of Quidditch had done his body good. He could tell by her embarrassment.

"Pfft. He wishes he was as good looking as me."

"You know," she said, "you were actually worse than he was before..." She gestured to him to indicate his amnesia.

"Yeah? Well, I think I am liking myself more and more all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Self-esteem was never an issue for either of you. Glad to see that hasn't changed."

Fred laughed and took a seat on the couch, gesturing that she should join him.

"So, Ms. Granger," he said, "what is it that you suggest we do? Game? Movie on the telly? Have a drink? Talk?" He leaned in close to hear and murmured, "Snog?" He laughed as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"How about a drink and talk? That is, if you don't need to sleep? I'm sorry, I should have realized it was so late." He could tell she only now noticed that he looked thoroughly ready to go to bed.

"No, no," he said. "I was going to, but only because George wasn't home. It's weird being here without him."

"It's going well though?" she asked softly.

He sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it is. I just wish he would tell me more. I reckon there isn't anybody else that knows as much about my life as him, right? He doesn't want to tell me though. He thinks I should remember on my own."

"I'm sure it is hard for him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can help it. I remember bits and pieces at a time. It's getting better, but some things still make no sense." He turned to look at her, his gaze tracing every detail of her face. She was one of those things he didn't fully understand. He was drawn to her, captivated by her, and yet, it seemed that his relationship with her since the war was the most real one they had ever had. They did say you have to hit someone over the head sometimes to make people realize what is right in front of them. Was that what happened with him? George said he had been infatuated with her when they were younger. Why then, did it stop?

He sighed again, knowing he couldn't tell her exactly what he was thinking. He could feel her worried eyes on him, however, and knew he had to say something. "I just feel lost sometimes, is all. I have some memories, but I don't necessarily remember why I have that memory."

"Are you talking about with me?" she asked shyly. He raised an eyebrow at her and blushing, she continued, "I just mean that I know you have been having more memories of us than, well, um, anyone."

He turned to face her, their eyes meeting. "I know there is a reason. I don't know if it's because you were the one to help me, because I fancy your pants off, or some other reason entirely."

He knew the heat was rising in her cheeks even more. She blushed more than anyone he had ever met. He was serious though. He didn't understand why she was so dominant in his mind, his memories. It was even stranger because she didn't seem to know either. He just knew that right now, he really, really liked her being here.

He reached down to brush a strand of hair from her face. Their eyes met again and he realized that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Unfortunately, his twin chose that moment to join them.

"What are you doing still up?" George asked as he sauntered into the room. "Ah," he said upon seeing Hermione. He grinned. "I'll just be going, then," he said.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Hermione, throwing a cushion that managed to hit him squarely in the face.

"Oomph! Geez, Hermione," he said. "Try to warn a bloke next time."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but you have to stay."

"Ah, and why is that, Granger?" he asked. "Fancy a threesome?"

She ignored him. "It's time," she said. "It's time you tell Fred everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading! Things are heating up...let me know what you think. :)

* * *

"We really did that?" Fred asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"That and so much more, brother," said George, "you have no idea."

Fred's ribs and face hurt from laughing. He knew they kept telling him he was a prankster, but Merlin, he never would have guessed it was as much as all that. He was pretty proud of himself, he wouldn't lie.

"So," George began," any of this jogging any memories?" He looked so hopeful that Fred considered lying for a brief moment.

Fred shook his head. "Some? Not really. Hermione was not in any of those stories," he observed.

"No," George agreed.

"Then why is she in all of my memories?"

George cleared his throat. "Maybe you need to ask her?"

Fred rubbed at his face and pulled on his hair. "I have asked her, mate. More than once. What is it? What are you lot not telling me?"

His twin sighed and Fred could tell he was debating himself in his head. "Just tell me, Georgie. Please."

George sighed. "Fine. I will tell you what I know, but that's not a lot, mind you, most of which I just found out. If I hadn't only just gotten you back I would probably be right pissed at you."

"What do you mean you just found out?"

"Well, I found this," he said, pulling out what appeared to be a bunch of old parchment.

Fred glanced at it with confusion. "What is it then?"

"Not familiar to you at all?" George asked.

"Should it be?"

"Um, yeah. I think you'll probably want to remember this."

Fred grabbed the stack from his twin's hand. "What is this?" His eyes flew back and forth across the page. "Wait, are these letters from Hermione?"

"That is exactly what they are, brother." George said with a raised eyebrow. "Letters that I knew nothing about until a few days ago. I came across them while getting the flat ready for you to come back."

Fred continued reading through them furiously. "Were we, wait, we were dating?"

George shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but they sure are friendly for two people that I didn't know even kept in touch."

Fred ignored the look his twin was giving him. "Hermione...she knows?"

"Well, I would think so, mate, she wrote them, after all." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, I confronted her about it."

"You what? What did she say?"

"Well, she didn't want to talk about it at first, but she eventually caved. Hard to resist a Weasley twin."

"Get on with it," Fred muttered.

"I don't know everything. I just know you started writing to each other after you sent her home with that free daydream charm. She wrote to thank you, you wrote back, and it went on from there."

"So, we were like pen pals?" He shuffled through the letters again searching for anything that would give him a hint as to what this was really about. "Why has she not mentioned it then?"

"Well, I guess it was kind of like me," said George. "I wanted you to remember for yourself."

"Thank you for telling me everything now."

George fidgeted in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Well, there's more," he said. "Apparently, the last letters are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, Granger says you probably burned them or something."

"Burned them? Why would I do that?" Fred turned the papers over to search for a clue, any clue, as to what on earth George was talking about.

George shrugged, but looked at him with sympathy. "I think she broke your heart, mate."

* * *

Hermione was nearly asleep in the room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow when Fred apparated in. "Whaaa-" she said, jumping up at the sudden intrusion. "Fred, what is it?" she hissed. "You'll wake everyone."

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"She's staying at Harry's tonight."

"And Mum allowed that? Wait, you know what, doesn't matter right now."

"He told you," she said softly.

"He told me something, Granger, but I would really like to hear it from you."

She cringed at his use of her last name, something he hadn't done in years. She saw the crumpled parchment in his hand. "What is it you want to know?"

"All this time you kept telling me we weren't friends, we didn't hang out, and so forth and so on," he said angrily, "but you never told me why. Because you dumped me? Is that it? Decided to get with my little brother instead?"

"It's not like that-"

"You've led me to believe that something was happening between us and you've known this whole time it was a lie?"

"No, Fred, I-"

"Poor, foolish Fred. He has amnesia. He'll never know."

He suddenly flew backwards onto Ginny's bed, stunned. Hermione sat down her wand. "Sorry, but you aren't letting me say anything. It's not all about you, Fred. Do you know what it was like back then? Do you know what I went through? What we all did?"

"You know bloody well that I don't know," he shouted. "you know why? Because you won't tell me. Merlin, Hermione, I have amnesia!"

She could feel the tears glistening in her eyes, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to remember, but it had gone so far now. She hadn't been able to stand him not knowing any longer. Every time he looked at her that way, with tender affection, she had dared to hope, wanted to hold onto it for just a little longer. Before he never spoke to her again. She took a deep breath. "I better start at the beginning."

Fred crossed his arms and glared at her, but she refused to look away. If she could survive the war, she could handle this.

"I suppose it started in my fourth year," she said.

"Fourth year!" he started, but she cut him off.

"If you want me to tell you, you're going to have to listen."

He nodded but said nothing else.

"After the Yule ball, I was so upset. I had a wonderful time that night with Viktor-not important- but then Ron was such a jerk. I fancied him back then. Looking back, I'm pretty sure he felt the same and was just acting on jealousy, but 14-year old me didn't realize that. You were so kind to me," she said. "You found me in the common room and told me he was a 'right git who didn't deserve me' and you complimented me on how beautiful I looked. I think I fell for you a little bit that night."

"And then?"

"Then, nothing. Things continued on like normal. You started testing your pranks on first years not long after that and by the time I made prefect we were at each other's throats."

"That's not the whole story."

She took a deep breath. "I know it's not Fred, I'm trying. I kind of, well, I started breaking some rules in fifth year."

"Dumblydore's army," Fred said.

"Dumbledore, but yes, you and George were members. We spent a lot more time together after that. It was still just a friend thing, of course. I was still your little siblings' best friend, but we understood each other a little more after that. Fast forward to the end of that year and you left. I assume George has told you about that now, too?"

He nodded, so she continued. "That day in your shop, when you gave me the daydream charm, it was different that day, too. I felt like you really were noticing me that day as a person. You seemed so happy that I liked it, so, I wrote you. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed it, but you responded to me and it went from there."

"That's what George said," he agreed.

"Well, it continued, my whole sixth year," she said. "We didn't see each other or anything, you weren't at school, and trips to Hogsmeade were banned by then, but we kept writing and over time the letters got more and more flirtatious. We learned so much about each other and well, I think we started to think of it as more than just friendship, or pen pals, what have you."

"Still doesn't tell me what happened," he said, but his tone was softer this time.

"Because you won't give me a chance, Fred Weasley! I'm getting to it."

"Fine, fine."

"You mentioned meeting up after Dumbledore died," she said and well I was headed to the Burrow anyway, so I agreed, but then I had to obliviate my parents..."

"Wait, Dumblydore died, too? He just keeps on popping up, the old bugger."

"Fred!"

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I don't know him."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you certainly did, and some of us are still quite sad about it, if you don't mind."

"Anyway, your parents," he said, "I'm still sorry about that. I know that was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do."

She nodded, feeling her eyes glistening once more. "After that, I knew we were leaving, we had no choice, so when Bill and Fleur's wedding came around, I told you."

"You told me what?"

"I told you I was leaving with Harry and Ron. You accused me of being in love with Ron, Kingsley's patronus showed up and I had to grab Harry and well.."

"You left."

"I left."

"We were gone for months," she said. "Most of it spent in the woods with those bloody horcruxes,"

"Horcruxes?"

"They were bits of Voldemort's soul," she explained. "He created them to make it harder to kill him. In order to do so, we had to destroy all the horcruxes first. That is how he was able to keep coming back."

Fred swallowed hard, but just listened.

"The horcruxes were awful, Fred. They heightened every emotion, made us angry and sad and delusional...Ron, he couldn't take it. He left us."

"He WHAT?"

"He couldn't help it," she argued. "He was under the influence of the horcrux at the time. He found us again, by then it was close to the final battle. At Hogwarts." She gestured to him. "I was so glad he was back that I let my emotions get the best of me."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You realized you loved Ron?"

She cringed. "Well, I thought I did," she said. "The feelings during that time were so over the top that the anger I felt at him when he left and the affection I felt when he returned..."

He took a minute to process what she was saying. "And now?" he asked.

"I was wrong, Fred. So wrong." Her voice choked up as she struggled to continue. "When I saw you, when the wall, I, I felt like someone had ripped apart my insides. I thought you were dead," she said, bursting into tears. "I thought you were dead."

Fred stood up and joined her on her bed. He put an arm around her and pulled her in close. "It's okay, Hermione," he said. "I'm here." He rubbed gentle circles in her back.

"The last time I saw you," she said, "before it fell. You were so angry. So hurt. I didn't know what to do."

She cried even harder as he held her, finally letting out all the emotion she had bottled up for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gaaaahh," said George as he pulled at the tie around his neck, "leave it to Percy to put us in this get up for his wedding." His face was full of disgust.

"It's a plain back suit, Georgie," said Fred. He understood though. Judging from the shop he could tell he wasn't predisposed to the simple, yet elegant. He glanced around uncomfortably, looking for Hermione. They had sat in her room for hours, him comforting her until she fell asleep, but morning came and his brother was getting married. They would have to talk more later.

"Exactly. Rubbish. Could he be any plainer? When I get married I won't torture you all so," he said to the rest of the wedding party as they stood around waiting for the nuptials to begin.

"I'm not sure how Angelina will feel about that," said Ginny, laughing at her brother's shocked expression.

They all laughed as his face turned bright pink and he muttered under his breath.

"What about you, Hermione?" George asked, suddenly, as she walked up.

"What about me?"

"You would be down for a loud, colorful production, I'm sure."

"Well," she said, "that is...I'm not-"

"See, Freddie?" George said, beaming. "There's hope."

"Hope for what?" Fred asked before realizing what his twin was insinuating. He glared at him, knowing it was way too soon to even hint at a relationship between himself and Hermione.

Ginny glanced back and forth between the three of them, picking up that something was different. He knew she was about to ask when his mother showed up to usher them all to their correct spots.

* * *

There's an expression "she could start an argument in an empty house," and that described Auntie Muriel to a tee. Tonight was no exception. The deep wrinkles on her face and weathering of her skin tried to mask her stubbornness, but Fred was pretty sure she wasn't fooling anyone. George had warned him about her, but experiencing it in person he wondered if his twin had not downplayed it a bit. The woman was just contrary.

"Ronald," she said, "you have got to cut your hair. It looks like you are wearing a mop on your head. And Ginevra, that dress is much too risqué for such a formal occasion."

Fred watched as Ron muttered unpleasantries under his breath and Ginny got ready to fire back at their elderly aunt. Thankfully, his father managed to interrupt just in time, saving them all. Well, saving him at least.

"Fred, may I have a word?" his father asked, his expression strained as he looked around the group. His Dad had never liked conversation with Auntie Muriel any more than the rest of them.

He immediately jumped up, thanking his father for the interruption with a grateful look.

"You're welcome," his father whispered. "Now, how are things going? Your Mum and I were worried you might feel a little overwhelmed, what with so many people here." He gestured around the tent that was being used for Percy and Audrey's wedding reception. It was true it was a lot of "new" people to him.

"I'm doing alright," he said. "George has been helping me."

"Looks like a certain witch might appreciate if someone were to ask her to dance." His father gave him a knowing look. "She's been a help, too, in a lot of ways, I think."

He glanced over to where Hermione was sitting with Mr. Lovegood and Luna. He couldn't decide if she looked bored or annoyed, but gave a chuckle when he saw an exasperated sigh escape her lips. "She's pretty awesome," Fred agreed.

"Do me a favor and hang on to that one."

"We're not dating, Dad," he said.

"You're as good as," he said, quoting his wife.

* * *

"Hermione?" Fred asked, albeit a little awkwardly. Even with his memory loss he had never really felt shy, but even speaking to her right now was tripping him up like a bloody first year. "Would you like to dance?"

She looked up at him uncertainly, searching for something in his eyes, but agreed. She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

It was a slow song and they swayed together silently for a few minutes before she whispered. "Fred."

"Yes?" he asked.

Her voice hitched. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, love," he said, spinning her around and back to him.

"Well, the thing is," she said, "I'm not really sure that you do."

"What do you mean? Any bloke could see you are sorry. It's what comes next I'm worried about."

"There's more," she said, but a fast (and loud) song game on effectively interrupting any conversation that might be had. They continued dancing, bobbing around to the beat of the music and he even managed to get a few laughs before it happened.

* * *

George and Angelina had pulled along aside them, along with Percy and Audrey.

"Perce," George cried, "you're dancing!"

"Any bugger with one good ear can dance," Percy answered with a grin.

"Wait," George said. "Are you joking? You are! Percy, you're really joking!"

Immediately, memories began to flood Fred's mind. Letting go of Hermione he stepped back grabbing hold of his head to try and stop what felt like spinning.

 _"You actually are joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

 _The air exploded. They have been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was ripped apart. He felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms. He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them._

 _And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause..."_

Hermione.

Another flash. She kissed Ron. He had just seen her kiss Ron. He had waited months, even years, to tell her, but she was with Ron. Hurt and dread filled his body as everything drifted to black.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for reading. This chapter is a little shorter, but I wasn't quite ready to tackle when he finally talks to Hermione yet. Thanks to those of you that are commenting. I really enjoy hearing from you.

* * *

He woke, very groggy, but was soon able to work out that he was in his old room in the Burrow. He had no idea how long he had been out. The blinds were drawn to a close with only the slightest bit of light sneaking through. He started to sit up, but realized his head was pounding, whether from falling or something from his original brain injury, he really wasn't sure.

"I would lie back down if I were you," a voice, George, said. "You need rest." Fred turned ever so slightly to see his twin sitting cross-legged on the other bed.

"Georgie," he said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. We were all Percy's wedding and you were dancing with Hermione and then suddenly you were on the ground."

Fred tried to focus, expecting to be even more confused than he had been before, but finding that the gaps of his life that had been hiding from him for months were now all quite clear. "I remember," he said. "I remember everything."

George jumped up. "Everything?

"I think so," said Fred. "Did we really send Harry a toilet seat?"

His twin burst into laughter. "Sure did, mate, only Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let it in the hospital wing. She still told him about it though." He came over, sitting at the end of his brother's bed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't do that," said Fred. "I'm alright. Takes more than a silly wall to take down Fred Weasley."

"It's good to have you back, mate."

"Good to be back," he said with a grin.

"Not that I mind having you to myself, but there is someone else that would want to know you are awake..."

"Oh, tell Mum I'm fine. I'm surprised she isn't already in here. Doesn't miss a beat, that woman."

"I'm not talking about Mum, Freddie."

He sighed and nodded.

"You have to talk to her. It's crazy, really. She seems utterly taken with you. I guess when the more handsome version has a girlfriend you do have to settle for the next best thing."

"Yeah, well, maybe she should have thought of that before she went and kissed our little brother." He watched as his brother raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...I don't know anything about that, but I sure haven't seen her around Ron. It's you she's worried about. Where is this coming from? I thought y'all were past this."

Fred sighed again. "I don't know. What do I even say to her? I know it makes me look like a right prat," he said and George nodded. "It's just seeing it, them kissing, I mean, it hurt all over again."

"Well, you are a right prat where Granger is concerned, but just talk to her. It'll be alright."

* * *

Two days later he got out of bed for the first time. Four days later he was joining the rest of the family downstairs for meals. By seven days later he was up all day. In that entire week, he still hadn't seen Hermione. He'd managed to work out through George that she was staying over at Grimmauld Place with Harry (and probably Ginny, but he didn't want to think about that). He wasn't really sure what to do. He needed to talk to her, knew he owed her that, but as all the memories and emotions came flooding back he found it hard to concentrate. He knew he couldn't go to her until he knew all of his true feelings.

"You know you're being a real git, right?" asked Ron.

Fred's eyes grew wide as he turned towards his brother. Here he thought they were having a perfectly normal game of exploding snap and sure, he knew he had been a little mad at Ron, but he had been trying to make amends. He has asked him to join him for a game, hoping to show his more mature side. Judging from Ron's current facial expression he wasn't buying it.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am trying to be nice."

"Why are you wasting time being nice to me when she is sitting over there heartbroken and waiting for you?"

His words stung, which was ironic because the Bowtruckles card chose that exact moment to explode.

"Ow!" he cried, swinging his hand back and forth trying to shake the sting away.

"I know what you are trying to do, mate, but you are going about it all wrong." Ron shook his head. "I never thought I would be the one giving you advice," he said. "Hermione and I are just friends, I swear it. But if I catch you breaking her heart, it's her side I'm taking."

Fred stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. "You, her, there's really nothing going on?" he asked softly. "I saw you that night. I remember it all."

"Nothing. She was right all along. It wouldn't work. We were just caught up in the moment. Now, go. And stop being so thick, yeah?"

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "Um, thanks, Ron."

"You know. I think that's the first time you've ever called me that." He grinned.

"Your name?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's always Ronniekins or little brother or git..."

"I'm sorry, Ronniekins."

"No, you're not," he laughed.

Fred smiled. "Okay, maybe not. Thanks, little brother."

Ron simply nodded his head, the faint trace of a smile on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione threw herself down on the couch in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place, ignoring the poof of dust that flew into the air due to her sudden intrusion. Nobody ever used this room, she knew, but that is why she was there. Harry and Ginny were being great, but she really just wanted to be alone. She was hoping that they would take the hint. If she was willing to endure the world's biggest collection of Black family dust bunnies, then it was the least they could do. Even a simple cleaning charm felt like it would take too much energy at the moment and she was not about to call Kreacher for help.

How had everything gone so wrong? She rubbed her hands across her face and sighed. She had been kidding herself to think that things could work out with Fred. Things did not simply work out for Hermione Granger. It was as if the magical universe was holding her hostage. Since she was only a young girl of ten, she had been expected to help Harry save the wizarding world. There was little time for a personal life then, she didn't know why she thought the war's end would bring anything different. She had to stop this, this pity party. She would allow herself to sulk for just a bit longer and then she would have to-

She sat up as the fire in the room began to change colors, announcing a visitor. A few seconds later, out stepped Fred, brushing bits of ash from his clothes. "Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. "Leave it to Harry to leave the wards up around this place."

"Fred?"

He looked up, clearly surprised to see her sitting there. "Hermione," he nearly shouted. "Sorry, I wasn't, um, I wasn't expecting you to be in here. That is, nobody ever uses this room. Sorry," he said again, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on anyone, I promise, I just..." He looked down at his hands, seeming to try to resolve himself to the situation when he finally looked up. "Hi," he whispered.

She stared at him, just as shocked to see him as he was to see her. The strange feeling in her stomach left her unsure if it was caused by nerves, excitement, or a disagreeable breakfast. She finally managed to squeak out a quick hello. "Harry and Ginny are downstairs somewhere," she said, clearing her throat and gesturing towards the door.

"I didn't come to see Harry and Ginny," he said. He walked slowly over to the couch, taking a seat, but leaving plenty of room between the two of them.

"What is it, then?" she asked. Her voice calm despite the uncertainty she felt at the moment. "You're awake."

"I am," he said, reaching out to touch her knee, before pulling his hand back when he noticed her body tense. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. I should have been over here sooner. Ron had to make me realize I was being a git and-"

Hermione was startled. "Ron? What does Ron have to do with all of this? I told you-"

"I know what you said," he cried. "I know you told me about this kiss. I know you said it meant nothing, but I...it was different remembering it. It was all there in my head. You practically ran him over, Hermione. You kissed him! Not the other way around. _You. Kissed. Him_."

His whole body seemed to be shuddering as she stared at him, shocked by his outburst. He remembered? Everything?

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a deep breath. "It's just that when we were dancing, I remembered. I remembered that time in fourth year when we danced in the corridor. I remember how bloody gorgeous you looked in your dress and what a prat I felt like for thinking it when you were only thirteen. I remember being nervous as hell that day I knew you were coming to see the shop for the first time. George kept taking the mickey out for weeks over that. I remember the letters. I remember how scared I was for you the night we brought Harry to the Burrow. You were the only thing I could think about, knowing that one of us might not survive that night and I would have never had a chance to tell you how I felt. I remember dancing with you at Bill and Fleur's wedding and how bloody amazing it felt to finally be close to you. I remember telling you I was mad for you and you told me you were leaving with them. I remember the way my heart broke when you three disappeared. I remember spending every moment of those months terrified that I would never see you again. I remember seeing you at Hogwarts before the battle and every emotion I had felt for so long came flooding through me all at once. I remember going to you only to see you run into my little brother's arms and snog him senseless. I remember knowing I was too late. I remember the wall...I remember it started to fall and not being sure that I really cared if it did." His voice broke, but he took a deep breath and began again. "But mostly I remember that I loved you, Hermione Granger. That I still do."

She stood completely still as the shock resonated through her body. He loved her. _He loved her_. Her mind tried desperately to process everything that was happening.

"Oi, Granger," interrupted another voice, "stop thinking so much."

Hermione and Fred both turned sharply to see George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all standing in the doorway, each sporting identical grins. Absolutely mortified, she could see Fred's face turning remarkably similar to the color of his trademark hair. She could fill the warming in her own cheeks as well.

"Do you lot ever mind your own business?" she asked, her tone causing them to scurry out of the doorframe and down the hall.

She turned again to Fred and her face broke into a shy smile. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

He nodded. "Every word."

"I love you, too."

It was his turn to smile as he ran over and pulled her close, immediately capturing her lips with his own. It was a long moment before they were both forced to come up for air. Resting his forehead against hers, he grinned. "I remember how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

They laughed as a cheer erupted from down the hallway.

"It's about bloody time," she whispered, their lips meeting once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Also, Fred remembers! That will make for a much happier and more in character Fred from here on out. I can't wait. :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Oi, Granger," George called from the kitchen of the twins' flat, "unlatch yourself from my brother before we are late for dinner." He entered Fred's room without knocking, an evil grin on his face, as he plopped down in between his twin and Hermione.

"George! Get off!" Fred chuckled as Hermione's arms and legs flew about in a poor attempt to sit up. "What is the matter with you? We were sleeping."

"Good thing, too," said George, shuddering. "What if I had walked in on you two up to something else?"

"What if you didn't walk in on us at all?" Hermione muttered, glaring at him. She climbed out from under him, effectively rolling him off the bed in the process.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" he asked as he jumped up. "Besides, you better be glad I did. Can you imagine Mum's wrath if you two showed up late? And looking thoroughly snogged, no less."

"We don't-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Fred. "Yeah, you kind of do," he said with a laugh. "Your hair..."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Just a bit unruly is all," said Fred, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Kind of hot, actually."

"Ugh, would you two get a room?" said George.

"We are in my room. You are the one that busted in."

"Fine. I know where I'm not wanted, but seriously, hurry up. It's time to go. I'm starving." He shut the door quickly, barely avoiding the shoe Hermione had aimed at his head.

"Better get used to it, love," said Fred. "He's nowhere near as housebroken as I am."

* * *

A half hour later, much to George's dismay, they arrived at the Burrow.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug. "You look beautiful today."

"Um, thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear," she said. "Come with me, we need to catch up while I finish up dinner." A slightly baffled Hermione followed after Mrs. Weasley without argument, turning to raise her eyes at Fred who just shrugged.

"You know," said Fred, "Mum didn't even tell us hello."

"Too busy planning your wedding, I'm afraid," George said, clapping his twin on the back.

Fred's eyes grew wide. "Wedding?" he asked weakly.

"Well, yeah. You know Mum has always wanted her in the family."

"We're not-" Fred began.

George smirked. "Not yet, maybe. You're the one that has been pining after her half your life. I'm surprised you haven't already proposed."

"We are not even talking about anything like that right now, George."

"You're not. I bet the brightest witch of her age has thought about it though."

"She wouldn't-"

"Girls always think about that kind of thing, Freddie. She's practically living with us already." He laughed at the look on his twin's face.

"But she might be going back to Hogwarts and she's only eighteen," he argued.

"I hear that Hogwarts has some marriage suites now for the older students affected by the war but want to continue their education."

Fred look alarmed, his eyes wide. "But we only just started dating and-"

George rolled over with laughter. "Your face," he said, barely able to get the words out. "You look like a train is heading straight for you."

"I do not," Fred argued. "I just don't think-"

"Relax, mate. I'm just trying to get you worked up. I'm sure Hermione would never marry you, anyway."

"Yeah...wait, what?"

"Well, she's way too good for you, isn't she? Hot, smart, she can even be kind of funny." He shrugged.

"I'm funny..."

"And clearly hot, although not quite as hot as me," George said. "Relax, I'm only messing with you. The way that bird looks at you she clearly has it bad."

"Don't call Hermione 'that bird'."

George rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He started walking towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath. He glanced back at his twin. "You know you're no fun since you've gone all love sick."

He grinned as his twin's hex missed him by a mere inch.

* * *

"So, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said after they had all gathered around the table. "Have you decided about the job at the ministry?"

She looked nervously over at Fred. They hadn't actually discussed any of this yet. It was a conversation she really wanted to have with him first. "Not yet," she said, busying herself with her plate and hoping for no follow up questions.

"Why wouldn't you take it?" Ron asked in between bites of potato. "It's a good job and you'll make a lot of money."

Hermione sniffed. "Money isn't everything, Ronald. I am considering going back to Hogwarts as well."

"That's right," said Fred. "When you are dating a rich, successful, and extremely good-looking bloke like me you don't have to concern yourself with things like money."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred Weasley, I have never asked you for a sickle!"

"No, but I enjoy the flattery." He grinned.

"Oi, you were only flattering yourself," said Ginny.

"The rest of you were thinking it," said Fred. "So, thank you." He turned and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes again, but he could see a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, when are you going to decide, then?" asked Ginny. "They are starting back soon. Please say you'll go," she begged. "Mum is making me."

"You have no reason not to finish your final year at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ron's not and Fred and George-"

"Are all of age," her mother said. "I would try to get them to go back, too, if I thought it would do any good."

"Don't waste your breath," Ron mumbled.

"What about you, Fred?" asked Ginny. "Won't you miss Hermione if she goes back? Oh, you could both go back and be the power couple of Hogwarts! It would be so perfect. Hermione as Head Girl and Fred causing all kinds of trouble. It's so romantic." She sighed.

"We've had quite enough of Granger bossing us around," said George. "Pretty sure she only did it to get Fred to fall for her. It's worked now, so no real need to go back." He shrugged.

"Hey!" Hermione said, looking put out. "I didn't 'boss you around'. If you two had only minded the rules once and awhile everything would have been fine."

"Eh, you kind of did, Hermione," said Harry, speaking up for the first time. George smiled triumphantly.

Hermione huffed. "If you hadn't tested products on first years," she said.

"You what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, that is, it was perfectly safe, Mum!" said Fred. "We had already tested them on ourselves first."

"Guess you never actually wrote to Mum about that, Granger," said George, giving her a nod of approval.

"Don't think just because you're grown that I'm okay with this, George Weasley!" The smile immediately left his face and his eyes grew wide as he looked at his twin. "Oi, get control of your bird, mate, before Mum has our hides."

"I don't think-" Fred began.

"I am not some bird, George Weasley," Hermione growled. "And I am in control of myself."

"Course you are," said Fred, shooting his twin a look. "And you're pretty," he said, patting her hair fondly. Hermione tried to look mad, but she eventually smiled. "Nice save," she said.

"Oi, are you three going to be like this all the time now?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Fred and George said together.

Hermione laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"You know I'd never try to stop you from going back, right?" Fred asked later that night after George had gone to bed and he was alone with Hermione.

She smiled. "I know, Fred, and I love you for it." She squeezed his hand before leaning her back into his chest as they reclined comfortably on the twins' couch. "I can't pretend that the idea of being away from you that often isn't having some impact on my decision though."

"We can make it work, love," he said, kissing her softly on the top of the head.

"On one hand," she began, "I do enjoy school and learning. There is something that makes me cringe at the thought of not finishing. On the other hand, though, I really am not sure that I will get much benefit from it outside of a piece of paper. Fighting against Voldemort, everything with Harry, I'm pretty sure it goes beyond the standard text of Year Seven."

"You don't actually need that paper to get a job," Fred offered. "The Ministry has already offered you one. I'm sure other places would, too. You are _the_ Hermione Granger, after all."

Hermione's face twisted into a disgruntled expression as she considered her options. The more she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she could really go back to being a normal Hogwarts student after all that had happened. It wasn't just the final battle. She already knew that it didn't take being at Hogwarts for her to have a constant reminder of that night. It was more the entire year plus since she last attended. She couldn't pretend it hadn't changed her. Hadn't forced her to grow up much too quickly. It had for all of them. Hermione didn't have Mrs. Weasley breathing down her neck and forcing her to go back either. In fact, she still didn't have any idea where her own parents even were.

As if reading her mind, Fred spoke. "You know, there is a third option," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We could look for your parents."

Hermione shot up and turned to look at him. "Wh-what?"

"We could look for your Mum and Dad."

Her mind was racing. Could it really be possible? "But Kingsley looked," she said. "He couldn't find them. I don't think that we-"

"Kingsley didn't defeat Voldemort either," he argued. "That was Harry, Ron, and let's be honest, the true brains behind the operation, you."

"He had all the resources of the ministry at his disposal."

"Do you really think you couldn't call in any favors if you needed to? Besides, I will help you. George, too."

"You two have a shop to run."

"Honestly, we have several employees trained at this point. It can probably run itself for a while. We can take some time off. Besides, we're wizards. Not that hard to get back and forth if need be."

"You're serious?"

"No, I'm Fred," he said causing her to groan. "Do I mean it? Yes. If it is what you want." He took her hand and lifted it gently to his lips. "Hermione, I know you miss them. I know it weighs on you every day. They are out there somewhere. We can find them."

"And what if we can't reverse the memory loss?" she asked.

Fred sighed. "Well, let's just take it one step at a time, love."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She wanted more than anything to find her parents, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it if she found them and was unable to reverse the spell. Would they even want her to reverse it? They probably had all new lives at this point. What would happen to all of that if she suddenly came back into their lives? She was not self-absorbed enough to think that their whole world would revolve around her when she was ready to have them back.

"What are you thinking?" Fred asked.

"That I must be mad for even considering it. I'm sure they have moved on, started new lives. I kind of made sure of that when I obliviated them in the first place. I don't want to disrupt their lives yet again."

"You don't think they would want to know they have a daughter?" he asked. "I'm not sure you get to do decide that, Hermione."

"I decided to make them forget," she said, the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"You did that to keep them safe," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "You did the only thing you could do."

"Doesn't really make me feel much better," she said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in Fred's shirt.

Maybe it would be enough just to know that they were okay. That she had succeeded in protecting them.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from you. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay. We are in the process of moving to another state. Things will pick up more frequently as I finally get settled on the other side. Would love to hear from you!

* * *

Fred glanced at the huge stack off boxes filled with papers that were now cluttering up his living room. Kingsley hadn't taken the task lightly, that much was obvious. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. Whatever spell Hermione had put over her parents was strong. It was fairly impressive that two muggles could stay hidden from the Ministry of Magic as effectively as they had. He glanced over at her, smiling at the way her eyebrows furrowed and nose crunched up as she focused on the information in front of her. He wouldn't stop until they found them. He had to do that for her.

"George, what in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Hermione asked, startled by the interruption as he joined her and Fred.

"Fred said we are heading to Australia," he said. "I thought I should look the part."

"That does not mean you have to dress like Crocodile Dundee," she said, laughing at his tan vest and hat. "Oh, Merlin, Fred, he has a knife." Her eyes widened as she realized the massive weapon he was wielding. Even Fred had to admit that was probably not a good thing to be so haphazardly in his twin's possession.

"No, George," Hermione ordered as she quickly grabbed her wand and vanished the knife away. "We are going to find my parents, not crocodiles. And take that off, regular muggle clothes will do just fine."

"Oi, mate, she wants me to take my clothes off."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," said Hermione as a she whacked him upside the head with a pillow for good measure.

"Fredddiiieee...," he complained, "you know I like to dress up."

"Sorry, mate," said Fred. "We'll probably stand out just fine what with my dashing good looks and the hole in the side of your head."

"Fine," he said, removing the hat before sitting down, "but you two are no fun."

They rolled their eyes but smiled. "Anyway, I guess we better get started," she said. "Kingsley sent over all of his files. He didn't find my them, obviously, but maybe there is something here that will at least help us with a good starting place."

"Looks like we can certainly narrow down where not to look," said Fred as he flipped through pages. "He was definitely thorough."

George whistled under his breath. "You can say that again."

"He was definitely thorough," Fred repeated.

Hermione grimaced at his bad joke. "Well, yes, that is why I have nearly given up, you know."

She tried to keep her voice light, but he knew better. He leaned over and placed his arm around her. "Hey, this is a good thing, love. We won't be wasting time on what has already been ruled out."

She nodded, but didn't speak, continuing to pour through the papers in front of her.

Fred shared a worried glance with his twin, but grabbed a new stack himself, hoping something, anything, would stand out.

"It looks like Kings had managed to track them as far as Sydney when they seemed to go off the radar," he said. "I reckon we could start there."

"Why did he stop there though?" asked George. "There must have been a reason."

"From what I can tell," said Hermione softly, "the agents he had on the case deemed that they didn't want to be found."

"But that's nonsense," Fred shouted. "How can they know they don't want to be found? Their memories were erased. They don't know what they want."

"Maybe it really would be better to just let them continue living out their lives," Hermione said. "They seemed happy from the earlier things they found." Her eyes began to well up with tears and Fred instinctively reached out to her.

"That is not what that means," he assured her. "Look, we have to start somewhere and it looks like Sydney is there last known whereabouts, so that is where we go. We can leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, 'Mione," George agreed. "You can't just give up. The brightest witch of her age hasn't even started looking yet. Dare I say with the help of the magnificent, brilliant, handsome, studly Weasley twins you could never fail."

Fred was grateful to his twin for the small smile that that appeared on her face. Despite the over the top way of putting things, George was right. The three of them hadn't even started yet. They couldn't give up hope yet.

"Okay," she said. "We'll leave tomorrow, but I need the two of you to promise me a couple of things."

The twins nodded in agreement, just happy that she was willing to go. "Anything," they said.

"First, when I decide to call the whole thing off, you respect my wishes."

"But-" they began.

"I mean it, Fred. You have to promise."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head, followed by George. He didn't care about this stipulation at all, but he would do as she asked, so long as it was reasonable.

"Second," she said, "You have to promise me to keep up the jokes. I have a feeling I'm going to need them through all of this."

She laughed as they both pounced on her, showering her with hugs and kisses. "Anything for you love," said Fred.

"Your wish is our command," said George, grinning.

"And George," Hermione warned. "No knives."

"Fine," he said before whispering to Fred. "She didn't say anything about ropes."


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione smiled as she took in a deep breath of Australian air and basked in the brilliant sunshine. They had arrived at the perfect time. The sun was bright, her mood was lifted, and the show was scheduled to start in just-

"We are NOT going in there."

"This is the world-famous Sydney Opera House, Fred. We _have_ to go in there."

"Weasley twins, Hermione," said George. "We don't _have_ to do anything." He folded his arms as if readying for a fight. "Besides, we are here to find your parents."

"Oh, gee, George. Is that why we are here? I had nearly forgotten." Hermione glared at him before continuing. "However," she said, turning to Fred, "this has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl and seeing as how we are standing right here…it just feels right."

Fred's face immediately softened, much to George's chagrin, and he agreed to go "just this once". Hermione jumped up to give him a quick kiss as his twin groaned.

"Really?" George asked. "You're whipped so I have to go to the opera?"

"He is not 'whipped'," Hermione said. "We are in an equal relationship with give and take and care for each other's interests."

"Right," said George. "Whipped."

"It won't be that long, George," said Fred. "Surely you can survive anything for a short time." The look on his face did not appear as convinced as his words, but he was going to do it for Hermione and she loved him for it.

* * *

"That was wicked!" George exclaimed as they exited the theater. "How do they make their voices do that?" To Fred and Hermione's dismay, he attempted to mimic the songs from the opera.

"Not as bad as you thought, huh?" Hermione asked smugly. "You two liked the opera."

"I wouldn't go so far as all that," said Fred, with a shiver, but George was already nodding along happily.

"Let's go again," he said. "Um, after we find your parents," he added after a seething look from his twin.

Hermione smirked but said nothing as she began walking towards a good apparition point out of the way of muggles. They had some fun, but she needed to get to the house that was the last known residence of her parents. It was dark and quite late, but she still needed to get there to at least see it before heading to bed. Wherever that was going to be. In hindsight, she really felt like they should have planned more. She wasn't used to being this spontaneous. This is what it was like to date a Weasley twin.

"Where are we gooo-" George started before she grabbed both of their hands and whisked them away to the address from Kingsley's files. She chuckled a bit at their disheveled appearance, but then stepped forward to see what was left in this spot from her parents' life. Her eyes watered as she thought about them living here with no memory of her or their former selves.

"This is her parents' house," Fred said. "At least it is the last one that Kingsley found. It didn't seem that they were still here."

"Somebody is though," Hermione said. She gestured at the lights and obvious sounds coming from the home. "Maybe they know something."

"It's late," said Fred, looking down towards his wrist as if he was wearing a muggle watch, something Hermione found strange and made a note to ask about later.

"I'll be quick," she said. "I just need to see if they met them or know them or…something."

She walked slowly up the steps and took a deep breath before knocking soundly on the door. After a moment of shuffling inside, a young boy slowly opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hermione," she said, smiling down at him. "Are your parents here? I just have a couple of questions."

Just then an adult appeared at the door. "Christopher! I have told you not to open the door without waiting for us. Sorry," she said, turning to address Hermione, "kids."

She spoke this in such a way that she clearly expected Hermione to understand so she just nodded and began to introduce herself.

"Luke!" the woman yelled. "You better be brushing your teeth right now. Don't let me go back there and find you still playing that video game."

She turned again back to Hermione, seeming to notice Fred and George for the first time. "Blimey, you're identical."

"We are?" George asked, pretending to be astonished. "Oh, Merl-goodness, Fred! You look just like me. I had never noticed how handsome you are."

Fred shoved his brother at Hermione's disapproving look. "I apologize in advance for them," she said, "and I'm sorry to bother you, but I have just a couple of questions. It will be quick, I promise."

"Luke!" the woman yelled again. "Okay," she said, "but it really will have to be quick because I live at the zoo."

"My name is Hermione Granger and my parents used to live in this house. Probably only just a few months ago?"

"Oh, yes, Monica and Wendell," the woman said. "Such nice people. I didn't know they had a daughter."

"Yes, well," said Hermione, not about to get into how they didn't really either. "Do you know where I can find them?"

The woman gave her a wary look upon this question. Undoubtedly, she found it strange that Hermione needed a stranger to tell her how to reach her parents, but she was desperate and pleaded with her.

"Please," she said, "if you know anything. We were separated due to some, um, unfortunate circumstances, but I really want to see them." She gave as innocent look as she could. "I love them very much," she added for good measure.

The woman glanced back and forth among the trio standing before her, clearly unsure of the best way to proceed, but also desperately wanting them to leave her house so she could get her children in bed.

"Just a moment," she said, turning back into the house. "I'll see if I can find their contact information."

* * *

Will it be this easy to find them? Time will tell... Please let me know what you think!


End file.
